lps_a_world_of_own_own_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra
Description Ultra is a major character in Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. Unlike the other characters, he is human. Appearance TBA Personality Few Words: * Angry * Short-Tempered * Hateful Despite this, he has been shown to be nice towards anyone he likes. However, if you're Jade, Edie, or one of Petula's friends, you're in for a world of hurt. He is also hard against newcomers and will not trust them until they can show him and the others respect, shown when he acted mean towards Kira when she become a Pet Six member. Abilities Teleportation: Self-explanatory. Telekinesis: He can lift anything and anyone by using his mind. Ink-Bendy: He will surround himself in a whirlwind before coming out as a tall, inky monster. He moves extremely quickly and can knock anyone out just by touching them. People originally thought he transformed into that thing, but the two have been seen together separately. This confirms that the whirlwind is him disappearing and Ink-Bendy appearing. Poke Balls: Poke Balls are small, red and white balls that he carries around with him. If one hits the ground, it opens up and one of 809 strange creatures called a Pokemon comes out. Unlike most Pokemon which can only speak their names, all of his Pokemon have the ability to talk in human language. It was confirmed by him that he taught them to do so. Light Speed: Self-explanatory. Boi! Hand: Does his hand in a karate chop motion and says "BOI!" at anyone he directs it towards. While this doesn't hurt anyone, it is him showing how much he cares. P.S. it means he doesn't. Transfomation: As shown in Devious Jade, Ultra can transform into character. When he is disguised as someone else, he looks and sounds just like them. This allows him to fool people into believing something that isn't true, such as when he did it to fool everyone in Paw-Tucket of Jade's twin sister Spade. He even tricked the real Jade. Baseball Bat: He uses this to swing and smash someone's head in, especially Jade and Petula's Posse. Quotes "Top that with a bow and arrow up your a...pple" (To Petula) "They're gonna eat, punch you in the face, eat, punch you in the face, eat, punch you in the face, eat, pu... I think you get it!" (To Jade) "Who the hell are you?" (After encountering Dottie) Language Ultra has been constantly shown to be quite the foul mouth, especially towards Jade. He says words like "hell", "fuck", "damn", etc. He is the only character to speak some foul language. Role in A World of Luna's Own Ultra had been wandering around Paw-Tucket about the same time Andy, Leo, and Carmen showed up. When he first saw them, he instantly recognizes them as he exists in their universe too. Most of the pets are surprised he knows them. Things He Has Admitted Not having friends. Being crazy. Hating Edie. Relationships Roxie: Best friend. Jade: Secondary rival. Jade had a flashback of a moment when Ultra almost completely ripped her head off. Trip: Other best friend. They both love to talk that gangster style. Bev: Friend. Quincy: Close friend. Edie: The parakeet gets on his nerves about 24/7. Savannah: Friend. Petula's Posse: Main enemies, has a thing for torturing them. Things He Accidentally Did Got Roxie and Jade's names confused. Pronounced Edie's name wrong. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans